Unheard Soul
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: This is why she didn't care for him. He was so much like her, but why? He was supposed to be like either her or Dad. Why did he have to be like her? Is this why she hated him?


**So if you haven't been able to tell already, this story is about why Timmy's mom doesn't love him like a mom should. I will be adding a back story to this, just to let you know. Enjoy and sorry for the spelling grammar mistakes.**

Unheard Soul

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, come look at this," Timmy slightly whispered. He and his fairies had been playing around in the attic when Timmy found an old picture of two little girls.

"What is sport," asked Wanda when they floated over to him. They looked over his shoulder to look at the picture.

"It looks like your Mom and some other girl," commented Cosmo.

"Yeah," muttered Timmy. He then started walking down stairs to ask his Mom about the picture. His Mom never told him about having a sister, so that was out. She told him that even though she was popular, she never stayed in touched with her high school friends and they never took any pictures so that's why he never see's them. So who was the strange girl in the picture with her Mom?

"Hey Mom," said Timmy while walking into the kitchen "I found this in the attic, who's that girl?" Mom snatched the picture away to look at it. His Dad then walked in and looked at the picture over her shoulder.

"Hey isn't that," he started but Mom cut Dad off by saying "No it's not." She sighed then said "Why don't you two go to the Cake N' Bacon?" Timmy just shrugged his shoulders why his Dad yelled "Yay!" Grabbed Timmy and ran out into the car before screeching away.

Mom sighed and slid down into one of the table chairs. She remembered this picture. There were two ten year old girls in this picture. One of them had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes that were hidden behind glasses. She was wearing a light blue tank top, a white skirt and blue shoes. The second girl had the same length of hair except it was the color of milk chocolate, and instead of green eyes she had bright sky blue eyes also hidden behind glasses. She wore a pink hat, a pink tank top, a black shirt and black flip flops. One of them was herself. If you looked her now and then the picture, you'd say the one with brown hair was her, but it isn't. She was the one with blonde hair. The one with brown hair was her sister. The sister no one knew about except for her husband. The sister she never talked about or thought about.

This picture was taken right before her sister was killed, but nobody remembered how. Her sister name was Kathy. Kathy and her were the best of friends, but when she died Mom never talked about her again. Just completely forgot about her, well not completely.

When Timmy was born, first of all he was supposed to be a girl. Mom wasn't to excited about having a boy, but Dad was ecstatic. Second of all, he was supposed to look like either Mom or Dad, but he didn't look like either. He looked liked Kathy. This made her angry at first, then sad. Timmy was so much like Kathy in a lot of ways. Dad also accidentally gave Timmy, Kathy's hat. Each time Mom saw it, it hurt her. That was Kathy's hat, not his. He shouldn't be wearing it, but he loved just as much Kathy did. Timmy's favorite color was pink, just like Kathy, but thankfully he also liked blue, which was Mom's favorite color. Timmy thankfully got Dad's good eyesight though. But his eyes was bright sky blue, just like Kathy. Everything that Timmy did, everything Timmy said reminded her of Kathy. This made Mom hate Timmy. Yes Timmy was her son but he was just so much like Kathy, it made her angry. Timmy was supposed to be like her or Dad, not Kathy. Actually he didn't care if he acted and looked different from them, just as long he didn't act and look like Kathy.

After they were able to go home from the hospital, a lot of people wondered why he didn't look like them, and Mom got fed up with it. So when she was able to, she died her hair that milk chocolate brown and instead of wearing glasses she started wearing blue colored contacts. Somedays she would look in the mirror, after putting in her contacts and redyeing her hair, and wonder _Would Kathy look like this if she was still alive. Would Kathy be mad at me for looking like her. What would Kathy think of Timmy? Would she think it was also not fair that he doesn't look like me, or would she think that it was cute that he looked like her? _It scared her to think of stealing Kathy's look, but she didn't want Timmy to ask why he didn't look like either of them. She couldn't tell him, she wouldn't.

That's why she always leaves Timmy with Vicky all the time, so she wouldn't have to be reminded of Kathy all the time. That's why she always worked late. That's why she always ignored him. That's why she never cared for him. That's why she always _hated _him. She knew it was unheard of. She knew it was cruel, but it was the truth.

She always thought if she started to love Timmy then she would be replacing the love she had for Kathy. She wants to cherish that love, not give it to a look-a-like of her. She knew it was selfish of her to love a dead sister, who couldn't give back the love, more than her alive son who could love her back, who does love her even though she doesn't love him.

She doesn't want to hate him, but she can't help it. Timmy has that same loving, happy and innocent attitude that Kathy also had. It makes her feel like that Timmy stole everything from Kathy and gave it to himself just to purposely hurt her inside, but he didn't. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know how much it hurts her, he's just a kid who goes about without a care in the world, not knowing he's hurting the people he loves, because they won't tell him.

She hates him. He loves her.

"When did I become this monster, Kathy," Mom asked while stroking the side of the picture. She always loved this picture. She and Kathy were at the beach, with their arms around each other shoulders and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. Kathy gave her this picture in a picture frame as a birthday present, but the picture frame was ruined after Kathy died. Mom then looked at the back of the picture and read the note that was there, the note she's read so much that she's memorized it.

_To my biggest, dearest sister,_

_When I look at this picture, I want to cry. Why you ask. Well because I love it and this picture reminds me that even though we fight, we still love each other. I know we haven't been the closest lately, but this day I felt like we were the closest we've ever been. I love you sister and no matter what happens, weather we fight against each other or fight together, I will always love you. You are my biggest, dearest sister._

_May your life be filled with hugs and kisses,_

_Your littlest dearest sister,_

_Kathy_

By the time Mom finished reading the note, she was in hysterical tears.

"I'm so sorry Kathy," whimpered Mom "I'm a horrible and terrible person." Then she could almost hear and see Kathy touch her shoulder and say _"My biggest dearest sister, your not terrible. Yes you've done some things, but remembered what I said? I said no matter what, I love you, I always will. I just hope you still love me, your littlest dearest sister." _and with that, she disappeared.

"I do love you Kathy, I just wish I could love my own son like I love you," whispered Mom.

The end

**Well did you like it? When I was writing the note, I felt myself on the** **verge of tears. I know, pathetic. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Oh and the back story name to this is going to be called 'Girl of Her Own'. I do not own FOP.**


End file.
